This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The main goal of this project is to develop tools and techniques for integrating image volumes acquired with a super-resolution light microscope with data sets generated by large-scale mosaic imaging and with two-color electron microscopy (EM). Additionally, we plan to develop tools for facilitating the remote acquisition of images from 4Pi instruments and for automating the retrieval of image session metadata and their submission to image databases.